Family life
by Nagarox1234
Summary: Blue and Hige are starting a family together. Please read and review. I do not own Wolf's Rain.
1. Chapter 1

Hige and Blue.

Blues POV.

I wasn't sure how to tell Hige. Would he be happy or angry or something else?

I had never really asked him if he wanted pups or not even in the three years we had been together,the issue had never really come up. We had both thought I was too young to bear a litter but I guess not.

Life sure did have a sick sense of humor.

I sighed and walked out into the meadow. I looked and saw Hige, Toboe, and even Tsume and Kiba running around in the soft, emerald green grass playing tag like little pups and Cheza who sat in the shade of a lovely willow tree watching them. I couldn't help but smile looking at the peaceful scene. It made me happy to see my friends relaxing and having fun.

I saw Tsume run up and playfully pounce on Toboe knocking him off his feet.

" Got You!"

" Aw, come on Tsume! You cheated!"

" I did not runt! You're it!" yelled Tsume.

Toboe scrambled to his feet and everyone started running away as Toboe started chasing after them. I waited until they had all gotten bored with playing before I walked up to them. "Hey Blue! You wanna play?" asked Toboe joyfully running up and nuzzling me.

" Not right now Toboe. I need to talk to Hige." I felt somewhat bad when I saw this disappointed look in his eyes but I didn't have much time to feel bad as at that moment Hige came trotting up. "Hey Blue! You finally made it!" He said as he gently kissed my face. " Hige, I... I need to tell you somthing important. Privately." I added looking at the others. They looked back curiously. He looked at me with a strange expression on his face. " Are you alright Blue? You aren't acting like yourself."

"I'm fine. I just really need to tell you something." He followed me into the bush. "Alright, what do you need to tell me?" I took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice " I think I'm pregnant


	2. Chapter 2

I simply stared at Blue when she told me she was pregnant. I didn't really say anything. What was there to say? I just stared and tried to comprehend what I had just heard. I was going to be father and Blue was going to be a mother? I finally managed to make something close to a sentence. "W...W...What?" I sputtered. She tensed up as if expecting the worst. I felt awful for making her scared, I would never hurt her, never! I walked up to her and gently kissed her face ." Blue, that's... That's wonderful! I can't believe it! We're going to have pups!" She look smiled and look so relieved. "I'm happy to hear you say that Hige. I was worried you'd be angry."

"Angry! Why would I be angry Blue?"

I...I don't know! We just never really talked about having pups and I was worried you wouldn't want pups with me.

Oh...Oh Blue. You're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, of course I want to have pups with you! She smiled warmly and gently nuzzled my face."I love you Hige."

"I love you too. Well, do you want to tell the others?"


	3. Chapter 3

Blues POV

Hige and I walked back to the meadow side by side. I somehow felt more nervous telling my friends then I did telling Hige, I'm not sure why. Maybe because I would have to tell them all together. We walked into the meadow. They had stopped playing and were all laying down next to Cheza as she pet their heads . The first one to notice us was Kiba."Hey Hige. Hey Blue. How are you? I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"Well, Hige and I want to tell you something" I took a looked at Hige who smiled reassuringly at me."We wanted to tell you we're having pups."

The first to react was Toboe. He immediately shot up and bowled Hige and I over with a hug. "This is awesome! I get to see some pups in the first time in forever! Congratulations!" Kiba looked somewhat shocked but quickly regained his usual calm demeanor. "Congratulations Hige and Blue. I hope your children will be heathly and happy. Though with you two as parents that shouldn't be hard." He smiled so sincerely I had to smile back. Tsume continued to remain silent. Everyone looked at him as they waited for a reaction. He looked up at them and simply shrugged."I think you're a little young to have pups but if this is what you want, then I'm happy for you."

"Of course this is what I want! I have some wonderful friends who care about me, a beautiful mate who loves me and I love back and a family on the way. Who wouldn't want that? Hige exclaimed. I was speechless. I had never heard Hige speak like this before. It was so passionate and heartfelt that even Tsume couldn't think of a response. He just shrugged and said "Well, I guess you must really want a family so I'm happy for you buddy." Hige was satisfied with that answer and replied "Thank you guys for taking it so well. I will stay in the meadow so we can still visit alright? Everyone agreed and Hige and I set off to find a new home. We eventually settled in a small cave on the edge of the valley. We went inside and laid down inside."Hige?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Did you mean all those things you said back there? About really wanting this life?"

"Of course I did Blue! I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I can't wait until our children are born. Do you think I'll be a good father?"

"I'm sure you will be a good parent Hige. With your paternal instinct I'm sure they will love you. Now, let's get some rest." He and I laid down and he gently kissed me goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Higes POV

I dreamed that night and it was not a pleasant dream. I dreamed that Blue was giving birth to our pups but it was a painful labor, with blood gushing out and pooling on the floor as she screamed in agony but finally one single puppy was born to my relief. I lifted up the little pup and to my horror it looked excatally like Lord Darica III , with black fur with a tinge of purple, long sharp teeth and worst of all one light blue eye and one piercing yellow eye. It looked at me and smiled mockingly. I looked over at Blue and saw her lying dead in a puddle of her own blood as the pup continued to smile at me. I woke up in a cold sweat, panting and shaking in fear. I looked at blue sleeping peacefully at my side and calmed down a little bit. I suddenly realized how frightened I was for Blues safety . She was going to have have her first litter and she was still very young to have pups. Would she be okay? I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. No, no Blue was going to be fine. She was so strong I was sure she could handle motherhood. I sighed and laid back down next to Blue but couldn't fall asleep


	5. Chapter 5

Blues POV

I woke up the next morning and found Hige cuddled up against me. He was so cute was he was asleep. I laid back down and was about to drift of to sleep when my eyes widened. I dashed out of the cave, waking Hige. He ran out after me just in time to see me vomit into a bush outside our cave."Oh my god, Blue! Are you okay?" He said in a concerned tone."Yeah I'm-" I was suddenly cut off by another wave of sickness. Hige sat by my side, gently patting my back until I was finished. I walked back to our cave unsteadily."You stay here Blue. I'll go get us some food."

"What? Why can't I come with you?" I insisted."I'm not dying, I'm just pregnant." He smiled gently."I know that Blue. I'm just worried is all. Please stay here, for me?" I sighed, he knew I couldn't say no when he asked like that."Fine" I grumbled."I guess I'll just stay here." He gently kissed my cheek."I'll be back in a hour, if you need anything I'm sure the others can help you until I get back. I love you!" He called as he was leaving."I love you too!" I called back and I meant it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hige's POV

I walked through the meadow, looking for something for Blue and I to eat. I finally came across a small deer. He was eating the grass, oblivious to what was about to happened. I crouched, preparing to jump. When I leaped, he had no idea what had happened until I clamped down on his throat. I killed him almost instantly and began to drag the body back to the cave for Blue. She ran out and nuzzled me joyfully.

"Hige, I'm so happy you're back!"

"I'm glad to be back Blue and I got food for all of us!" She smiled and helped me pull the deer carcass inside. As we were eating I thought came to my mind.

"Blue?"

"Yeah Hige?"

"What should we name our pups when they are born?" She paused before saying

"That's a good question Hige. I hadn't thought much about it. But don't worry, we have a while before we need to worry about that." I nodded and we went back to eating. But as soon as we were finished Blue's eyes widened and she had to run out the cave to vomit again. I sighed. I hoped I was ready for this. If not, I was completely screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue's POV.

After we had eaten, Hige and I took a walk to visit our friends. We came across Tsume and Toboe who was trying to teach the latter how to hunt."Toboe, do you see that rabbit over there? I want you to do what I told you and get it. Okay?" Toboe looked a little afraid but got into a crouch. He sprang and took down the rabbit with one bite. Tsume smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "You're a natural kid!" Toboe then saw us and tackled Hige and I to the ground with a hug."Hi guys! Where have you been? How you feeling Blue? When are the puppies gonna be born? When-" He was then cut off by Tsume."Calm down Toboe, they just got here. But really, where have you guys been? Kiba and Cheza have been wanting to see you guys for a while." Hige looked surprised."Why? Any particular reason?"

"Naw, they just want to see you" answered Toboe, his tail wagging joyfully. Tsume chuckled. "Come on Toboe, we have more hunting to do. Nice seeing you guys again!" He called as he and Toboe ran off. Hige and I walked side by side to find Kiba and Cheza. We found them sitting together in shade of a lovely willow tree. Kiba looked so relaxed. He had loosened up every since we got here. We walked over and they immediately noticed us. We walked over and sat down by them. "Any particular reason you wanted to see us Kiba?" Hige asked. Kiba shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to see you two again, you're my friends after all." After that we sat in comfortable silence, with Cheza gently petting us. It felt so nice. I was happy to be here.


	8. Chapter 8

Hige's POV

That night Blue and I returned to our cave. We had had a meal with our friends, to celebrate Toboe's ability to hunt. He had caught the meal himself and smiled brightly as everyone complimented him on his newfound abilities. He's come a long way from that scared little pup we found on the street. After we ate, we said goodnight to everyone and returned to our home. As we were laying down to sleep, Blue suddenly gasped."Hige" she whispered, "I felt a kick!"

"Really?!" I said in a hushed voice. She nodded, her hands on her abdomen. I gently put my hand there and sure enough, I felt a tiny flutter of movement. I felt tears of joy coming to my eyes and hugged Blue with both arms."I love you" I whispered in her ear. She held me tighter and whispered back "I love you too." I felt another kick from Blue's stomach and smiled. I love all of you too I thought, sending a message to my unborn children. I can't wait to meet you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Blue's POV.

After that day, I started getting more and more anxious about giving birth. It was still a week away but I still worried. To make it worse, my hormones have been going crazy! I would feel happy one second, then sad, then furious! It drove me nuts! Hige's so sweet about it though. He always understands. I realize how lucky I am to have someone like him. As I was thinking about this, Toboe trotted into our cave."Hi Blue! Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Where do puppies come from?"

A very awkward silence followed. I could feel my face heating up. He was just a kid, should I really tell him?

"Umm... Go ask Tsume. He can explain it better than I can."

"Ok, thanks Blue!" He ran out of the cave yelling "Tsume! Tsume!" I chuckled as Hige walked in. "Hello gorgeous, did you miss me?"

"Yeah, sure" He laughed. "So, how are they doing?" he said while putting a hand on my slightly bulging abdomen."They're just fine. Very restless though. It seems they can't wait to come out."

"Well, they're not the only ones. I can't wait either." I gently kissed his face."Only a little longer Hige. Then we will both be parents." I laid down and he laid beside me. I could feel myself getting tired, so I decided to have a quick nap. That night, as we sat around eating a deer, I saw the expression on Toboe's face and I knew Tsume had told him. I hoped he was okay. After dinner, as Hige and I crawled into our cave, I whispered "Do you think we're ready?" He whispered back "As ready as we will ever be Blue. I love you."

"I love you too Hige." With that, we both feel asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

One week later I was sitting in our cave simply relaxing idly when I suddenly felt the cave floor was wet underneath me. I looked and to my shock saw a puddle of red tinted water leaking out from under. My eyes widened when I realized my water had just broke."HIGE!" I screamed right before a pain like I had never felt before ripped through my abdomen. It felt like I was being torn in half. Hige ran in panicked."Blue! What's..."He stopped as he saw the bloody water seeping out from under me. His eyes widened in fear and he panicked momentarily and then he quickly pulled himself together."I'll go get Cheza. She can help you Blue." Before he left the cave he kissed me on my head."I love you Blue."

"I love you too Hige." I gasped. The pain kept getting worse, it was now like heated scapel slicing through my stomach. This will end soon, I told myself. This will be over and you can hold your beautiful pups.


	11. Chapter 11

Higes POV

I sprinted down the hill with my mind racing with thoughts of Blue and her safety, my pups and what they would look like and god knows what else. Everything was racing through my mind that I couldn't hold down a thought for two seconds. I was going to be a father. That fact had never really struck me as hard as it did now. I continued running until I tripped and rolled the rest of the way down the hill and landed in the meadow. Everyone saw me and came running up."Hige are you alright? Kiba asked."Blue! She's in labor!" I said in a urgent voice. Everyones eyes widened and Kiba ran off to find Cheza as Tsume and Toboe headed back to the cave with me. We reached the entrance and I told them to wait outside, Toboe looked slightly disappointed but agreed to wait outside as long as he could see the pups afterwards. I walked inside to find Blue gritting her teeth and holding her stomach in pain. It hurt my heart to see her in so much pain. At the instant however, Kiba brought Cheza to our cave to help Blue in labor. She walked over to Blue and gently laid a hand on Blue's heaving stomach. Blue seemed to calm down a bit but was still obviously in a lot of pain."Cheza, can't you remove anymore pain?"

This one can not Hige. Anymore and she will not be able to deliver properly. I understood and turned to Blue."Hang in there Blue, just a little while longer and we can hold our pups." Just a little longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Blues POV

I was in worse pain then I had ever felt in my life. I was determind not to scream as I did not want to seem weak but, damn was it hard! Hige kept trying to comfort me."Come on Blue, just keep pushing."

"Shut up!" I hissed through gritted teeth. Almost immediately afterward I felt so horrible for yelling at him."Hige, I'm so sorry,it's just...It hurts so much. He smiled back reassuringly."It's alright Blue, I'm sorry it hurts so much." I wish there was something I could do." I suddenly realized how lucky I was to have someone like Hige. These thoughts were immedatially sliced off by a jolt of pain so harsh I let out a small whimper before cursing myself for showing weakness."Blue! Your first pup is being born, push a little harder!" exclaimed Cheza. I did as she said and suddenly the pain stopped. I heard a small whimper but it wasn't me this time. Cheza walked to my side and I saw she held a beautiful pup in her arms."It's a girl Blue." She was about to hand her to me but stopped when I gasped. Another contraction had hit and hit hard, I gasped again and gave birth to a second pup, a boy this time. I waited for another hour but nothing happened. I had succsessfully delivered my first litter. Cheza walked over a handed me my two children. My heart burst with love looking at them. The first girl looked like me with soft navy fur but with silvery colored ears and tail None of their eyes weren't open so I couldn't tell what eye color they each had. My son had dark brown fur but with a tan patch on the end of his stubby tail and his muzzle. Hige walked over, his eyes wet with tears of joy."Blue, they're so beautiful."

"We're a family now." I whispered back.


	13. Chapter 13

Blue's POV

_I sat for what felt like a eternity, just looking at my two new pups. I heard someone gasp. I looked up and saw Toboe had peeked his head into the cave. His eyes shining, he walked over and kneeled next to me."Can I hold one Blue?" I looked uneasily at Hige, he smiled and nodded. I gently handed him my son."Be careful Toboe. Be very gently." I told him firmly. He nodded and took the pup in his arms. He gently rubbed the soft for on my sons head."Have you picked names?" _

"Yes we have. The one you're holding now is named mujakino and this ones name is Silver.

"Those are great names Blue! Can I tell the others it's ok to come in. I nodded. He poked his head out and whispered for everyone to come in. Tsume, Kiba, and Cheza all walked in. Kiba walked over to Hige and gave him a quick hug. "Congratulations Hige. You're a parent." Tsume stayed a little behind the others, eyeing the pups like they could be dangerous. But he eventually broke down and walked over to see them. He sniffed their fur, then gently petted them on the head. The whole time Cheza had stood by my side, gently petting my fur. Silver whimpered and I realized they were hungry. Hige asked everyone else to wait outside while I nursed them. They complied. The two pups were very hungry and their constant attention tired me out. Toboe looked back in to see if he could come back in, he was quickly ushered out by Hige, who told him to come back later. He walked back inside and gently took Mujakino from my arms and cradled him. He walked back over to me and draped his arm around me and Silver. He kissed Silver's forehead and whispered "Daddy loves you, my sweet angel" He gently kissed my forehead too. "I love you too, my lovely flower." I snuggled closer to him." Thank you for being here. I love you." He smiled."I'm so happy to have a family with you Blue. You've given me everything I could ask for." With that he kissed me one last time and we all laid down to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Hige's POV

Being a father is never easy. Especially with newborn pups. But I don't mind, I love spending time with my two children when they weren't sleeping or nursing with Blue. I was so excited when they finally started to open their eyes. Silver had golden-brown eyes, like mine. Mujakino had sky-blue eyes like Blue. Blue herself was overjoyed, even if she was kept busy ninety percent of the day by our pups. When they opened their eyes, they looked around at the big world around them. They then looked at Blue, who's eyes shone with joy as she looked back at them. Their eyes soon turned to me, scanning me with large,innocent eyes. I gently lifted up Silver, she immediately snuggled closer into my arms and began biting my ear. I smiled and kissed her little forehead."You've got a bit of a temper Sweetheart. You must have got that from your mother." Blue glared at me but from the smile on her face, I knew she wasn't too angry at me. She said to me "You sure she just doesn't have a sense of humor? If that's the case, she must have gotten it from you." I scowled, not really upset of course and handed Silver back to her mother. I stood up and began to walk to the entrance of the cave. Blue looked at me questioningly and asked "Hige,where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get some dinner for you and me. Take care of the pups while I'm gone." She nodded. As I ran out, I knew the pups were in safe hands. Blue was a terrific mother. I could only hope I was half as good as she was.


	15. Chapter 15

Blue's POV

Ever since the pups opened their eyes, they started getting more and more active. They started wandering away from me to explore our cave. They never went outside though, they weren't old enough to. Silver in particular started to get more curious. She was almost always asking Hige something as soon as she learned to speak.

"Daddy, what's that?"

"That's a beetle, sweetheart."

"Oh. What's it doing?"

"I don't know. Probably looking for something to eat."

"Can I go outside today?"

"Not until you're older."

"Please can I go?"

"No, you can go when you are older. End of discussion."

Silver asked this every day. Mujakino however, almost never asked to go out. He was perfectly content just sleeping in my arms and waking up to feed and maybe walk around the cave a little bit. But he never requested to go out. But finally, the day arrived that Hige and I agreed they could go out and meet the others. When we walked out of the cave, Silver went bounding ahead, rolling in the grass and chasing butterflies, laughing her sweet little laugh. Mujakino stayed close to me however. He was a little afraid to be out of the cave. I gently nudged him with my nose. "Go on, sweetheart . Go play with your sister. It'll be okay, I promise. He nodded and ran to catch up with Silver, playfully pouncing on her. They chased each other, running a little clumsily but learning fast. While they were playing, Toboe must have noticed because he came bounding up to meet us." Hello little ones! Mind if I play?" he asked the pups. They looked at him shyly."Mommy, who's that?" Silver whispered." That's Toboe. He's very nice. And-" I whispered, dropping my voice. "He's very easy to catch in tag." The two looked at him cautiously until Mujakino leaped out behind me and pounced on Toboe, laughing all the way. Silver soon joined her brother, bouncing on Toboe. Hige and I laughed and walked over to make sure they didn't hurt him.

"You alright Toboe?" Hige asked, trying to stifle a laugh. Toboe got to his feet, grinning widely.

"Yeah I'm fine." He turned and began chasing after the pups.

"I'm gonna get you two!" he called. They avoided him with ease, shrieking with laughter. They ran off chasing each other. Hige and I sat down side by side and watched them play. It was nice to have some time with Hige, I realized we hadn't had much alone time since the pups were born. I nuzzled closer to him and we simply sat and watched out two children play until they tired themselves out. I walked over and gently lifted up Silver."Come on Sweetheart. It's time to go meet your family." She looked confused."But I already know my family."

"Well, your extended family." I answered. We walked over to find Kiba, Cheza and Tsume, all lying in the shade of a willow tree. Kiba walked up to us and politely asked "May I hold her?" gesturing towards Silver. Hige and I nodded and Kiba gently took Silver. She panicked at first, squirming, trying to get away from him.

"Mommy! Daddy! Who is this?!" Hige calmed her down."It's okay Silver. This is Kiba. He's daddy's friend, you can trust him." Kiba smiled gratefully at Hige and sat down with Silver in his lap. Mujakino walked over to Kiba shyly.

"Mister." he said quietly. Kiba turned his head to look at him.

"How did you and Daddy meet?" Kiba laughed and said "Well it's a long story..."


	16. Chapter 16

Hige's POV

"And that's how we met." Kiba concluded. Silver and Mujakino where both sitting on his lap, staring at him with excitement.

"Is that true?" asked Mujakino.

"Of course it is! You think I would lie to you?"

"No uncle Kiba!" they chorused. I chuckled. One night and he was already an Uncle to them.

"Alright Uncle Kiba. It's time for them to eat." I said to Kiba. He rolled his eyes but smiled. I picked up a reluctant Silver, while Blue picked up Mujakino.

"C'mon Mom! I want to hear another story!" protested Mujakino. Blue laughed. "Maybe if you're lucky you two can come back after dinner." Mujakino stayed silent but had a sullen look on his face. Silver complained too. "Daddy! I want to hear another story!"

"Listen to your mother." was my response. Silver continued to protest all the way back o the cave. When we arrived back, I gently put her on the floor. I was about to leave to go hunting when I heard Blue's voice.

"You can rest Hige. I know you're tired. You stay here with Mujakino and Silver and I can go hunt. I was about to protest but I realized she was right. Besides, I could have some father bonding time with Mujakino and Silver. So, I agreed and let her go hunting. As she left, I turned to my two children. Silver asked a question, as usual.

"Daddy, can you tell us a story? A true one?"

"Well, I guess so. Do you remember Toboe? The wolf you played tag with this afternoon?" They both nodded.

"He's a pup, just like you two. But he's one of the bravest wolves I know. One day, we were crossing the ice. Toboe was falling behind. He tripped and fell on to the ice."

"Was he okay?" asked a curious Silver.

"Yes, Silver he was fine. But as he tried to get up, the ice shook." Both of my children looked shocked but eager as I continued.

"The ice shook and then a massive walrus came out! It was huge and fierce, with only one eye. Your uncle Kiba tried to attack it, but it hurt him really bad."

"Really?" asked Mujakino.

"Yes, I bet if you ask really nicely he may show you the scar. But, anyway. When Toboe saw how hurt Kiba was, he went berserk. He attacked the walrus and bit it directly in its one remaining eye. The walrus thrashed and tried to get him off. But he wouldn't let go. I thought Toboe had died but he didn't. He survived and do you know what?"

"What, Daddy?! What?!"

"The walrus died and gave us enough food for weeks. So, what I want you to learn from this story is that anyone can be brave and strong." The pups looked at me with awe.

"Tell us another story!" I was about to but at that moment Blue walked in with a deer clamped in her jaws.

"Dinner time!"

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy was telling us a story!"

"Oh was he now? He must be a very good storyteller." She said, looking in my direction. "Now, eat your dinner and maybe you can see uncle Kiba once more before bed." The pups nodded eagerly and began to scarf down their food. When they were done, they ran to the entrance of our cave.

"C'mon, let's go!" panted Silver. We agreed and we all walked down to the willow were the others ususally were. Sure enough, there they were. This time Toboe was with them.

"Toboe! Toboe!" Mujakino and Silver ran up to him. "Did you really kill a walrus?"

"Why, yes. Yes I did." he answered and they bombarded him with all sorts of questions. Blue and I walked over to sit next to Kiba. "So, how are you guys enjoying parenthood?" he asked casually.

"It's wonderful. Exhausting, but wonderful. Answered Blue. I kissed her briefly before saying "That's pretty much how I would describe it. Kiba smiled."You know, sometimes I wish I had pups of my own." I looked at him with suprise. Kiba never really seemed like the type of guy to settle down and I told him so. He shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"Hey, I just realized. Where's Cheza and Tsume?" Blue asked.

"Well, Tsume's off hunting for something to eat and Cheza went to sleep." We went back to looking up at the moon. We spent the next hour or so quietly chatting while the pups played with Toboe until we decided it was time to go to bed. We bide goodnight to everyone and I picked up a sleepy Mujakino. We took them back to our cave and laid them gently down to sleep. As Blue and I were about to fall asleep she whispered "You're a great father. I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back before drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Blue's POV

I opened my eyes slowly. It was early morning, the meadow was still and foggy. I looked around. Hige as still fast asleep, with Mujakino cuddle against him. My eyes suddenly widened. Where was Silver?

"Hige! Hige, get up!" I nudged him in the ribs. He awoke with a "Huh?"

"Silver's gone!" I told him. His eyes widened.

"Silver! Silver, where are you?"

I called. I was panicking so much I could barely think. What if she was hurt? What if she was lost? The meadow was no place for a young pup.

"She's here." said a familiar voice. Hige and I turned to look and saw Tsume, carrying Silver by the scruff of her neck.

She was squirming uncomfortably.

"Oh Tsume, thank you!" I was so grateful, I hugged him. He looked suprised but accepted."It's no problem Blue. I found her wandering in the meadow. She was trying to hunt for something but I knew you guys would be worried about her so I brought her back."

"Thank you so much Tsume! I promise it won't happened again." said Hige before turning to Silver with a stern look on his face.

"Young lady, what were you thinking? Sneaking away like that?" He demanded. Her ears drooped and she looked at the ground "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if I could hunt." I sighed. "I know you do Sweetheart, but you have to ask, ok? I'll let you off with a warning this time but next time you do this you will be punished ok?" She nodded."I know. I won't do it again."

"What's for breakfast?" said a groggy Mujakino. How he managed to sleep throughout this whole thing was a miracle to me.

"You guys wait here. I'll go get us some food." said Hige before dashing off. I picked up Silver and began to groom her. She whined and complained the whole time. "Mommy! Put me down! I'm clean enough!" She was so sweet but at the same time so stubborn. Guess you have only yourself to blame for that Blue, I though to myself. When I finished grooming Silver, I put her on the floor and started to groom Mujakino. He looked very unhappy but stayed still. He reminded me a little bit of Kiba that way. Always quite and keeps to himself. I finished grooming Mujakino as soon as Hige came back with two rabbits in his jaws. One for the pups, one for me and him. As we were eating Silver looked up.

"Mommy, can you teach me to hunt?" I was a little suprised. "Sweetie, you're a little young for that. Wait until you're a bit older okay?" She looked disappointed but nodded in agreement. When we were finished eating, the pups insisted we go visit the others. Hige and I agreed and we all set of to see them. This time, they were all there. Including Cheza. She stood up and walked over to Mujakino, who stepped back anxiously. She gently petted his head and almost instantly his fear melted away. He cuddled a little closer to her, followed by Silver, who had decided to trust her brother. She gently scooped both of them up and sat down next to Kiba with them inner lap. She was gently stroking their fur, making them smile peacefully. Me and Hige simply sat together and watched. It made me so happy to see them enjoying themselves so much. We simply sat together and enjoyed the peace of the day.


	18. Chapter 18

Hige's POV

That night, we walked back to the cave after eating dinner, Silver wanted to know something. "Daddy, why does Tsume have that mark?" I exchanged looks with Blue, she nodded, indicating it was okay to tell her. I sighed and pulled Silver on to my lap "You see Silver, when Tsume was a lot younger, he lived in a wolf pack much larger than our's."

"How much larger?"

"There were hundreds of wolves. They were happy. But one day someone attacked. Someone I will tell you about when you are older. She killed most if the pack." Silver's eyes widened in fear when she heard that. "Tsume was scared and tried to run away. The alpha male confronted Tsume and attacked him, leaving him with that scar. They deemed him a coward and exiled him. But, I know for a fact that Tsume is one of the bravest wolves I know. Remember that Sweetheart, okay?" she nodded solemnly, the quietest she had ever been. She cuddled closer to me as we feel asleep. After we awoke the next morning and ate breakfast, Silver asked something very surprising. "Mommy, can we visit Tsume later?" I looked at her in shock. "Are you sure, Sweetheart?" Blue asked her. Silver nodded. We walked down the groups usual meeting spot. They were all there, Tsume included. We watched as Silver gently padded up to him. Suddenly, she hugged him! Tsume's face turned a bright shade of scarlet. "Thank you for being so brave." I heard her whisper. I was in complete shock. I looked at Tsume. I was half afraid he would react badly but to my even bigger suprise, Tsume hugged her back! I looked at Blue. She looked like she was about to faint. I never saw Tsume act like this. Silver climbed into Tsume's lap and asked him every question she could think of. The others watched with amusement, they hadn't seen him act like this either. During this, Mujakino had managed to squirm away from Blue and was sitting next to Kiba, who he had chosen as his favorite "uncle". It made sense, they were very similar. I walked over and sat next to Cheza, who began stroking my head. "Hige" she whispered. "Are you enjoying being a parent?"

"Of course I am Cheza. It's wonderful."

She nodded. "That is good to hear Hige. I was starting to doze off from Cheza's touch. Before I fell asleep, I saw Silver and Tsume talking. They looked so happy. I was glad.


	19. Chapter 19

Blue's POV

After that incident, Tsume reveled a whole other side of him we had never seen before. He was closer to Silver than I has ever seen him with anyone before. Well, maybe Toboe. He would sit with Silver all the time, telling her stories and answering all the questions she had afterwards. It made me very happy to see her getting along with him so well. I admit, I had my doubts about Tsume but he was proving himself to be a wonderful

wolf. My pups were starting to grow older, they were still pups but they were starting to think more and more like adult wolves. For some reason, it made me feel a little afraid. Maybe it was because I was afraid of my babies growing up. I tried to shove these thoughts out of my head but they kept returning. Don't think about it too much, I would tell myself. I focused more on teaching them to be wolves. When the time came, I finally agreed to teach Silver how to hunt. She jumped for joy and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Mommy!" She was still fairly young but she was so determined that I decided it would be alright. I took her to a secluded part of the meadow and gave her all my advice.

"Crouch low to the grow, but not do low that you can't see. Then, when you are in the perfect position, pounce. Aim for the neck, they'll never know what hit them." She soon smelled a rabbit and followed its trail. She has her fathers sense of smell, I though with a smile. She followed the trail until she saw a plump, brown rabbit. She crouched to the ground, just like I had taught her, and leaped. She closed her jaws around the rabbits neck, killing it. She dropped the rabbit and walked over to me.

"Did I do good Mommy?"

"You did perfect, Sweetheart. Now, let's go show your father and brother shall we?" We walked all the way back to the cave to show Hige and Mujakino. They both congratulated Silver on her first hunt and we ate the rabbit for lunch.

"Daddy, will you take me on my first hunt?" asked Mujakino.

"Of course I will." answered Hige. After we finished eating, we simply lazed around, dozing in our cave. It was a hot day out, so we assumed the others were doing the same. Eventually, Silver wanted to see Tsume and tell him about her first hunt. I sighed but agreed and we walked over to the usual spot. Silver ran to Tsume.

"Uncle Tsume! I did my first hunt!" He smiled and scooped her up, setting her down in his lap. "That's wonderful! Tell me, how did it go?" I looked over at them talking. They got along so well. I felt those feelings starting to return and I shoved them away. Please, I thought. Just let me enjoy this moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Hige's POV.

The next day was Mujakino's first hunting trip. The pup was nervous, unlike his sister , he had no real desire to kill. I understood, he didn't seem like the type of kid who enjoyed killing. But he needed to learn. I took him to a part of the meadow where the rabbits often gathered. It would be better for him to start off with this spot and work his way up. I took him and gave him all the tips I knew. "Remember, aim for the neck. Pounce so fast they don't know what hit them. You can do it." He nodded, crouching in the bush. He sprang, and missed all of the rabbits. He ran after them but they were too fast for him. I saw him sit down, and to my suprise, I heard a sniffle. Mujakino was crying. I felt awful, so I headed over and gently put an arm around his shoulders. "It's alright, Mujakino. You did just fine."

"I'll never be as good a hunter as Silver." he whimpered, his little body shaking. I sighed and pulled him closer.

"Mujakino, I know you think your mother and I think Silver is better than you, but we don't. We think you are both wonderful and talented and strong. There's a reason Silver caught one, would you like to hear?" he looked up with wide eyes and nodded. "She never gave up. If you never give up, you will catch one. Now, you want to try again?"

He wiped his eyes and got back into position. He noticed a small, black rabbit eating grass, he crouched and pounced. H caught the rabbit in his jaws, breaking its neck. I ran over and patted him on the back. "Great job! See, if you never give up, you'll catch one." To my suprise, he put the rabbit down and flung his arms around my neck. "Thank you dad. I love you." I hugged him back. "I love you too. Now, let's go show your mom and sister that rabbit." he grinned and we walked off together. When we reached the cave, Blue and Silver were having a grooming session but stopped as soon as they saw us. Blue hugged Mujakino and congratulated him on his first hunt. Silver playfully smacked him and complained he would be a better hunter than her. Then, we ate the rabbit, constantly telling Mujakino how good it was. Afterwards, he insisted he needed to tell Kiba about his first hunt. We agreed and walked down to the usual spot. Mujakino bounded up to Kiba. "Uncle Kiba! Uncle Kiba! I had my first hunt!" Kiba laughed and scooped him up. "That's great! Tell me, how'd it go?" Mujakino began to talk and Kiba listened intently. I sat down next to Blue. She kissed my cheek. "Mujakino told me what you did. You're such a sweet father."

"You're not half bad yourself." I said teasingly. She swatted me playfully on the arm. "I'm kidding Blue, you're a wonderful mother." Afterwards, we all ate dinner and walked back to the cave. Silver and Mujakino curled up next to each other and Blue and I laid down next to them. "I love you." whispered Blue. "I love you too." I whispered back as Blue drifted off to sleep. I love my family. More than anything in the entire world.

THE END.

I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this story, PM me if you have any ideas. Thank you all so much for the support and nice reviews. I love you all! :) Bye!


End file.
